naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Larrakeyah
A short introduction Larrakeyah are closely related to Thylacine (in earth terms) to the point of being completely anthromorphic with parts of human bone structure. Their fur is majority of black stripes on golden but have been known to have black stripes on brown, and on rare occasions, black stripes on white. The culture is split into two categories: farmers and merchants. Farmers cover themselves around their genitalia only for protection against the elements, flora, and fauna of Nakti. Clothing is made from feral animal skin and is also used for gathering and farming tools. The merchant's clothing is commonly reflected by what region they are to trade in which allows them to trade more fairly of other merchants. Organization Larrakeyah gather in groups of families anywhere between 50 to 300 members. Many Larrakeyah are not able to join a family unless born, married, sold, or joined through several trails. Often times the marriage and selling of people are how families are expanded. Families often have their variation of the national language which makes them hard to be social among other families. Translators are often sought out when trading or gathering among other families. Translators are often merchants as their job demands them to speak as many languages in order to trade. To date, there are roughly 15 family members scattered among the entire area. Marriage into a family consists of the male or female of the species proving themselves to that family. Trials are the most common to prove themselves however bribes and tokens of the married couple is also acceptable. All grown males are called "father" and all grown females are called "mother". They treat each mother equally and expect each "parent" to treat other children as their own blood. Being part of a family is something that is most sought after socially but Larrakeyah have been known to ban family members from rejoining. A ritual takes place and the outcast is branded to never be allowed in any family again. This rarely occurs and only occurs if the family as a whole is effected or murder among members through malicious intent. Relationship with outsiders Larrakeyah farmers treat outsiders with a wary eye at first but quickly welcome them into their homes after seeing they are not willing to cause the family any harm. This often allows other species to trade and converse with them. The outsider is considered as a guest and treated as royalty with often a gift to take home with them. Anyone that does consider the family harm are hunted down or scared away. Rarely hunting down the offenders succeed and the families go back to normal as soon as they lose sight of the offender. They are wary for the next couple of weeks and often double the patrols around their village. Economy Larrakeyah are majorly farmers as they grow their own food. So they mostly consider their diet with local flora that is grown to large amounts to support the family. On occasion, they hunt down feral animals in the wild to celebrate a new birth as they are often occur once every 2 years. They do have tamed animals that they keep as extra eyes, workers, or food. The tamed animals are treated with respect and trust as the animals age. Often times, the owner is buried alongside the animal after years of togetherness. Tools and weapons of the Larrakeyah consist of bronze and stone. Stone is chipped away by another to make spears, arrows, axes, and hoes. Bronze is mostly bought and used for defense and protection. Since bronze isn't common enough, people have been known to use bronze to barter for services, food, or even houses. Houses are most commonly built from stone and mud. They are a simple people that do not seek out to have more than what they need or use. Category:Races Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:Canon Category:Fricaia